In the vehicle front portion structure that is equipped with a pedestrian collision detecting sensor and is disclosed in following Patent Document 1, a bumper reinforcement that extends in the vehicle transverse direction is structured by a general portion and corner portions (portions that are disposed further toward the vehicle transverse direction outer sides than the crash boxes). Further, the rigidity at the corner portions is set to be low as compared with the rigidity at the general portion. Further, a pressure chamber (pressure sensor member) is provided at the vehicle front side of the bumper reinforcement. Further, when the leg portion of a pedestrian collides with a corner portion side of the bumper reinforcement, that corner portion deforms. Due thereto, the impact energy with respect to the pedestrian can be absorbed. Further, by making the corner portions have low rigidity, lightening of the weight of the vehicle can be devised. Accordingly, in the above-described vehicle front portion structure that is equipped with a pedestrian collision detecting sensor, even in a case in which the detection area of the pressure bumper is enlarged toward the vehicle transverse direction outer sides, the pedestrian protecting performance can be improved while a lightening of the weight of the vehicle is devised. Note that, as vehicle front portion structures that are equipped with a pedestrian collision detecting sensor, there are, in addition, the structures disclosed in following Patent Document 2 through Patent Document 4.